doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Time of Clara/Goodbye Gallifrey
Goodbye Gallifrey is the first episode of Series 1. Synopsis Clara Oswald and Ashildr escape a near-death encounter on Gallifrey, and return to Earth, where Martha Jones and Torchwood recruit them to help save the planet from the Zygons. Plot Gallifrey, the end of time "Hold on, Ashildr!" Clara said. "Looks like we're here!" "And where exactly is here?" Ashildr asked. "Gallifrey." "And why are we here?" "Oh, just because. It seemed like a good idea." "Are you mad? This is Gallifrey; you're fated to die here! Clara, do you have a death wish?" Ashildr asked, both bemused and horrified at Clara's choice. "Okay, Me, calm down. We're not here for my death. Just a simple charge-up for the TARDIS. I don't think it had any fuel when the Doctor stole it for me." As the TARDIS materialised on the planet, Ashildr started getting dressed for whatever could be in store. "Parking it where it can charge... and done!" Clara said. "I would say Gallifrey is beautiful, but we both know full well that your death will not be," Ashildr sternly said. "This is your final chance." "I know what I'm doing. Besides, it'll be fun!" Clara said. As the pair debarked, Ashildr noticed some figures marching around, patrolling the charging chamber. "Clara, we've got company," she said. Clara paid no attention, instead rummaging through a nearby bin for a sonic device. "Found one! Perfection at last," she said. "It's a sonic screwdriver; it's going to help us on further adventures," Clara said. "Clara! We've got company!" "Oh, why didn't you say so?" "Forget it, Clara." Ashildr and Clara ran back into the TARDIS. "Wait!" Clara said. "I forgot the sonic!" "Seriously? I'll start the TARDIS engines, you get the sonic." "Sounds like a plan." Clara ran until she found the sonic screwdriver, laying on the ground where she had left it. "There you are, you beautiful thing." Suddenly, she felt a gun at her head. "Surrender yourself and turn yourself in; you are committing Class Five crimes; the thievery of both a TARDIS and a functional sonic screwdriver," the soldier said. "And when did that stop me?" Clara asked them. Clara ran off, back to the TARDIS. Ashildr finished the controls, and dematerialised the TARDIS. As it departed Gallifrey, something captured it and pulled it to Earth. Torchwood, Cardiff, 2016 "Pull that TARDIS in!" cried Martha Jones. "That's what we're doing, Martha!" Jack said. "Mickey Mouse, strengthen the rift extrapolator! Get that TARDIS inside the beam so we can get it here!" As the Torchwood Three worked feverishly to pull in the TARDIS, what they didn't realize was that a.) the TARDIS they were pulling in was billions of years away, and b.) wasn't inhabited by the Doctor, but by Clara and Ashildr. "Wait... vortex manipulator activating... and done! It'll be here any minute now." As the TARDIS began entering, Martha, Jack, and Mickey left the controls on auto, they began gearing up for the Doctor. Inside Clara's TARDIS, 2016 "Wait, we're being pulled away from the destination - Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Clara cried. "This is the wrong place, wait this is Earth! In 2016!" "Brace yourself! We're being sucked into a rift!" Ashildr said. As they frantically moved to their planned battle spots, Ashildr and Clara donned their weapons - Ashildr's laser scepter and Clara's sonic screwdriver. As the TARDIS landed and materialised, the door was kicked open. "Doctor--" Martha Jones said. Seeing the unfamiliar duo, Martha walked into the smoky console room and confronted Clara. "I'm Martha Jones. Who the hell are you, and what have you done to the Doctor... and his TARDIS?" Zygon ship, Cardiff, 2016 The Zygons were arming themselves for war. As they observed Clara and Ashildr meeting Martha Jones, they realized who they were going up against -- allies of the Doctor's. "They shall not call upon the Doctor," General Zygina said. "I demand that one of you disguise yourself as the Doctor himself. And fool them." "Wait, ma'am. Scanning records... checking for latest incarnation. Ah! I have found the Doctor's profile. I shall go inflitrate them." "Perfect... and soon, we Zygons will finally reband, and that peace mediated by the humans and Zygons will end... and soon, this Cult of Zygor will rise, and dominate all!" Torchwood, Cardiff, 2016 Martha, Jack, and Mickey talked amongst themselves, discussing Clara and Ashildr, and the fact that Torchwood was smoking, damaged, and the fact that there was a diner inside Torchwood. "Can we trust them?" Mickey asked. "Jack, what if they're like the Master? Renegade Time Lords?" "Excuse me, have any of you seen Clara? She's my worrier; she worries so I don't have to go through the trouble of all this," said a nearby voice. "Doctor? But this is impossible!" Clara said, stepping out of the TARDIS. "No, it's not. This is me," the Doctor said. "Wait... only one heart. Might be a Zygon," Jack said. "Martha, the antidisguise gun. That's no Doctor." Martha gave Jack the antidisguise gun. Jack shot the Doctor, revealing him in his true form - Zyger. "You humans will perish! For Earth is now under the control of the Cult of Zygor!" "Wait, I thought there was a treaty between humanity and Zygons?" Martha asked. "Signed by UNIT and the Zygons?" "Bah! General Zygina disregards it!" Zyger said. "Who is General Zygina?" asked Ashildr. "Me," a new voice said. Three Zygons stepped out of the shadows, with one wearing military clothing - General Zygina herself, with the rest of the Cult of Zygor. "You plan to destroy Earth with four Zygons?" Mickey asked, almost mockingly. "We will infiltrate your governments, and begin World War Three!" Zygina boasted. "Great plan," Clara said. "Just one little problem... how can you start a war from beyond the grave?" As General Zygina thought, Clara threw Ashildr her scepter. "Ash, now!" Ashildr and Clara used their devices against the Zygons. Astonished, Jack, Martha, and Mickey joined the battle. Soon, only Zygina and Zyger were left. "We will not surrender!" "Oh yes, you will. Martha, the antidisguise," Jack said. Martha returned the antidisguise to Jack, who used it on the Zygons, who were now disguised as criminals. "Yep, it's locked. This is your permanent form." Before Zygina could say a word, she and Zyger were disintegrated. "That's what you get for impersonating my Doctor," Clara said. "Now, who's up for tea?" Ashildr wondered aloud. Who Appears? * Clara Oswald * Ashildr * Martha Jones * Mickey Smith * Jack Harkness * Zygons ** General Zygina ** Zyger ** Cult of Zygor * Gallifreyan soldiers * Torchwood personnel See also Category:The Time of Clara